1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transport trailers and more particularly pertains to collapsible boat trailers which may be adapted for low speed, short distance vehicle-towed transport, launching, and retrieval of lightweight boats which is quickly disassemblable without tools into small lightweight components for stowage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of transport trailers is known in the prior art. More specifically, transport trailers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a wheeled support platform for transporting loads pulled behind motor vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for low speed, short distance vehicle-towed transport, launching, and retrieval of lightweight boats in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,830 to Hardwick discloses a foldable boat trailer which may be collapsed for easy storage or shipment and which may be used to suspend a boat thereunder for transporting a boat from one location to another. The arrangement of the trailer permits suspension of the boat by one person with minimal effort. The boat trailer described suspends the transported boat beneath the frame thereby exposing the boat to damage from objects on, or projecting from, the ground. Furthermore, the disclosure does not show a way to positively secure the boat to the trailer, as with a winch and cradle, for towing behind a vehicle.
The prior art also discloses folding and foldable trailers as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,316 to Wright, U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,008 to Moddejonge, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,073 to Harper, and a folding motorcycle transport trailer of U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,914 to Lemmons. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a collapsible boat trailer for low speed, short distance vehicle-towed transport, launching, and retrieval of lightweight boats. Furthermore, none of the prior art transport trailers teach or suggest a boat trailer which is quickly disassemblable, without tools, into small lightweight components.
In this respect, the collapsible boat trailer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of low speed, short distance vehicle-towed transport, launching, and retrieval of lightweight boats which is quickly disassemblable without tools into small lightweight components for stowage.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new collapsible boat trailers which can be used for low speed, short distance vehicle-towed transport, launching, and retrieval of lightweight boats which is quickly disassemblable without tools into small lightweight components for stowage. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for providing a wheeled support platform for transporting loads pulled behind motor vehicles. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.